The Player
by writer.in.wonderland23
Summary: Elena goes to find Damon at the Boarding House and finds that he has a hidden talent. Horrible summary but I promise the story is better. song fic.


**A/N: I do not own this song or vamprie diaries sadly. **

I sneak into the Salvatore Boarding House, desperately trying to locate Damon in the house and praying that Stefan is gone. After I had rejected him for the umpteenth time that week he seemed particularly distraught. The second I am in the door I hear sorrowful music fill my ears. I gravitate towards the sound and find Damon in the middle of the parlour, sitting on the piano bench away from me, hands flowing over the keys like water. I immediately recognized the song as it played. Then Damon did something I thought he would never do, he sang. He put his heart and soul into it as he sang.

**I heard there was a secret chord**

**That David played and it pleased the Lord**

**But you don't really care for music do you?**

**It goes like this the fourth the fifth the minor fall the major lift**

**The baffled king composing hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

I saw Damon's long, slender fingers moving across the keys with precision and deftness. He sang with a deep voice, just enough to send shivers down my spine. He then got even got more into the song.

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof**

**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you**

**She tied you to her kitchen chair**

**She broke your throne, she cut your hair**

**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

Damon's playing had escalated and he played the mournful tune with all the heart and soul I had ever seen him possess. His hands pounded the keys and I could see all the pent up emotion sliding out of him.

**Maybe I have been here before**

**I know this room, I've walked these floors**

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

**Love is not a victory march**

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

Damon seemed to angry at this part and I saw him tense again. I heard a quiver in his voice and noticed that he was crying. My heart went out to the man on the piano. The song about a man who just wants to be loved but has gotten nothing. How fitting.

**There was a time you let me know**

**What's really going on below**

**But now you never show it to me do you?**

**And remember when I moved in you?**

**And the holy dark was moving to**

**And every breath we drew was hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

Damon's playing had slowed down and his voice was strong again, playing with confidence and ease. It was nearing the ending of the song and I wanted it to never end. He was entrancing to watch. I could watch him forever.

**Maybe there's a god above**

**And all I ever learned from love**

**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**

**And it's not a cry you can hear at night**

**It's not somebody who's seen the light**

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Damon's playing picked up again at this part of the melody. This part of the song was the most heart wrenching because it only told how the singer was so desperately in love but needed to protect himself. He then slowed at he reached the end of the song.

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

Damon stopped and slumped over almost as if playing the song had tired him. I saw briefly as he turned to get up, tear streaks running down his face, and then I was faced with excruciatingly blue eyes.

"Enjoy the free concert Elena?" He sneered.

"That was beautiful Damon." I whisper back.

He kinda stops like he didn't expect that. I see his eyes trying to figure me out under his long and lately curly hair. He just scoffs and picks up the glass of bourbon he placed on the piano.

"Play another song?"

He stops short and just I hear the glass clenching in his grip.

"That song was so beautiful, Damon, please play me another?" I beg him.

"No." His teeth are clenched and I hear his voice quiver.

"Please."

"I said no Elena!"

"Why not?" I ask him gently.

"Do you know why I play piano Elena?" He asks me gently, with prominent anger underneath. I just shake my head and I think I see tears under it all.

"I play because I need somewhere to let it all out. I play because every time you break my damn heart I need somewhere to let it out or half of the East Coast would be in graveyards right now. Stefan writes and I play piano! Does it make sense now?!" He is practically screaming at me now.

"Yes Damon, it makes perfect sense, now please play me another song."

He just throws up his hands in the air and laughs exasperatedly. "Whatever Elena, just get out."

"But I came here to tell you something important. I pick you." I put emphasize on the last sentence and looked at him deathly serious to emphasize my point.

He just stood kinda stunned so I strode over, grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion the song has given me. He just stood still but I pried his mouth open and gave him the open mouthed kiss I am sure he has only dreamed about.

I pulled away and looked at him and his eyes were wide with disbelief. He was breathing hard and looked around the room as if they held the answers.

"Please play me a song?" I ask him again sweetly.

He then just leans in for a soft kiss. "Sure thing 'Lena." He then strides over to the piano and repositions his hands on the keys.

Again I am lost in the world of Damon Salvatore, my personal musician.

**A/N: Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
